


Bedfellows

by Lost_Light



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Light/pseuds/Lost_Light
Summary: The Vanguard needs every Guardian they've got to stand firm against the Darkness, even those not in favour with the current leadership.
Kudos: 3





	Bedfellows

**Vanguard Operations Command, The Tower, The Last City**

Books told Degen-4 how he was supposed to feel. His own childhood was a memory long lost behind his transfer into his Exo body, his reboots, death and rebirth in the Light. Old texts and the children of the City spoke of school and the dread of being summoned by the Principal. 

He imagined he felt something skin to that as he crossed the threshold into Commander Zavala’s office. Enki bobbed along behind him, the constellation cast on his shell swirling in a suitably contrite formation. Not that Zavala would realise, but Degen appreciated his Ghost’s support.

The desk was spread between them. Against the wall were charts and reports on a screen being tabulated by Frames. Degen recognised most of the names: Han, Osiris, Toth, and Roo from his own fireteam. The list went on. Nothing from Sloan, Olanye, Mietu or Asher.

On the other side of the desk was the man himself; Commander Zavala.

Degen’s relationship with The Vanguard was not hostile, but strained. He’d followed the teachings of Ulan-Tan. The Symmetrists were considered dangerous by a Consensus that knew full well that the citizenry would not understand the nuance of the concept. Indeed the Symmetrists themselves often ignored it. Degen-4 had broken with them, but the association left a mark.

“Thank you for coming Guardian.” Zavala said stiffly. “Ghost.”

He looked tired, thinner than Degen remembered. Beyond the windows of his office the restored Traveler glowed, nearing its Zenith, more terribly brilliant than it had done in almost a decade. It troubled Degen, he tried not to think of Ulan-Tan grasping loosly a pencil, pointing at him to punctuate his sentences, like a conductor standing over the orchestra pit.

“What can we do for the Vanguard?” Enki responded for them.

“I’ll be direct; with the evolving situation on Europa and Vanguard operations relocating people to the City for their protection we are in need of all Guardians to assist in the field.” Zavala said flatly.

“I’ve always been willing to do my part for The Vanguard.” Degen said.

“I hadn’t finished.” Zavala snapped before remembering himself. He took a breath and sighed. “We don’t just need experienced hands in the field, we need expertise to analyse the Darkness and find ways of fighting back.”

“There are others who have studied the Darkness in more practical ways.”

Zavala nodded. “They’re already working the problem but Ikora has recommended we get as many eyes on the problem as we can.”

Unspoken was the fear behind the mask of Command. Zavala was composed, as was his duty. To be a stone as if part of the wall he’d helped build. He was well practiced at this, but not so much that Degen couldn’t read the lines of worry on his face, the way Zavala’s armour seemed to sit heavier on his shoulders.

The Darkness was here and The Vanguard, Zavala, was unprepared.

“I would not dispute Ikora’s wisdom.” Degen-4 said diplomatically.

“On that we are in agreement.” Zavala said with relief and then added, to the Exo’s surprise. “Thank you.”


End file.
